By Teaching, We Learn
by speaker24
Summary: In an unexpected turn of events, the crew of the USS Defiant become teachers for a day.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so apologies in advance for any mistakes I might make! Also, the chapters will be really short because of how I wrote it. If you think they should be longer please tell me, any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated (and needed!)**

 **P.S Sorry for the frequent updates and changes.**

While on a simple scientific mission in the outskirts of the Bajoran system the U.S.S Defiant

encountered an unknown anomaly. Before they could start to examine it, it started moving.

"Sir, the anomaly has changed course to match ours - it's on a collision course!"

"Red alert, raise shields!" The crew of the Defiant moved like clockwork as they responded to their captain's order.

"Commander Dax, any more information on just what that thing is?!"

"No, all I'm getting is that it's charged with some sort of energy, our sensors have never seen anything like it."

"Sir, it's gaining on us!"

"At warp nine?!"

"Benjamin, it seems to have transwarp capabilities!"

"Evasive maneuvers - pattern omega!"

"No affect. Sir, at current speeds it will reach us in 5, 4…"

"Brace for impact!"

* * *

Suddenly everything went black as the power was cut off.

"Status."

O'Brien responded from somewhere under a console, knee deep in cables. "The warp core is offline and so is main power. We've switched to emergency power only. Whatever that thing was it must have affected the main computer in some way."

"How long 'til main power is back online?"

"(sigh) At least 48 hours."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait it out."


	2. Chapter 2

Later, in the messhall.

"Typical!", Nog cried exasperatedly. "We go on one school trip and we get stuck in space!" Jake grinned. It was just like Nog to blow things out of proportion.

"Come on, Nog it's only two days."

"But there's nothing to do here! Why did we agree to go in the first place?"

"You were the one insisting on going! You said you wanted adventure, well, here it is!"

"This isn't adventure! We're just sitting here, waiting."

Suddenly, Jake thought of something that would wind him up.

"And here I thought you wanted to be in Starfleet," he mused mischievously.

"I do! What about it?"

"Well, Starfleet's not all about adventure and danger you know. It can be _really_ boring. Are you sure you can handle it?"

"'Course I can!"

Jake smirked. He had fallen straight into the trap. Now the clincher.

"Prove it."

Nog scowled. Those hyumons could be sneaky. They pretended to be saints but they always had an agenda. Oh well. That's probably what made them good diplomats.

* * *

Keiko entered the busy mess hall, searching for her most evasive pupils. Most people didn't have much to do except sit around in torchlight, waiting for the systems to come back online. Which meant that this is where she would find Odo. He had very little to do on these trips as Quark generally hid in his quarters conducting business. She soon spotted him in a secluded corner, looking out the window. People often believed that he was unsociable and grumpy. However, those who knew him could see past the gruff exterior to the quiet, kind and slightly naive man hidden behind it. Keiko got on well with him as a fellow introvert and he often pointed her in the direction of her elusive students. In the dim torchlight he would especially useful as his changeling "eyes" didn't really need light.

"Keiko, what can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for Jake and Nog, have you seen them around?"

"Hmf, yes, they're in the corner over there. Probably plotting and scheming some new form of trouble. He is more like his uncle than he likes to believe."

"I presume you mean Nog."

"Of course."

Keiko smiled. Odo would never offend a member of the Sisko family. She soon spotted the boys in a corner, thanked Odo, and made her way over to them. Hopefully she would be able to relieve their boredom before things got out of hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Commander Sisko called a meeting of all senior staff (plus Quark and Garak). They all wondered what could be going on because though they had hit a problem, there was nothing they could do. They didn't seem to be in any danger and the crew had been supplied with torches. Finally, the commander entered the room.

"Before I start, you don't have to look so worried, nothing's wrong."

This relieved the majority of their concerns, however it left an air of mystery around the commander. Not to mention the fact that he was grinning mischievously. This was a rare sight which immediately made the crew nervous. What was going on?

As his oldest friend (literally), Dax was the first to ask.

"Ben, what are you up to? I always get worried when you smile like that.

"Like what?"

"Don't act all innocent. You're up to something."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I called you all here because we have a change in the focus of our mission."

"What kind of change", asked Kira suspiciously. Like Jadzia, she didn't trust the look on Sisko's face.

"As you are aware the school children are using this mission as an opportunity for a school trip. Both our mission and their school work has been compromised by the lack of access to most of the main computer. Therefore, it has been decided that we will use what we know to assist them in their studies."


	4. Chapter 4

Jadzia smiled to herself. She could see why Sisko was grinning. She had no problem with children (after all she had been a mother or father five times). However she had a feeling that this news would not go down so well with some other members of the crew.

She looked around the room. Quark had already refused and Garak and Kira were objecting. Kira was comfortable with children but didn't see herself as a good teacher. Odo looked uncomfortable. He was not very used to children. O'Brien was remembering his last attempt at teaching. Though it ended up alright he preferred to stick to the day job.

Julian was smiling in his seat beside her. He seemed to be looking forward to the challenge and as a doctor, he was used to children. In fact Jadzia feared more for the children than the doctor, as he was likely to talk their ears off. Ben liked kids and it was an excuse for him to spend more time with Jake. He called the room to order.

"I'm afraid this is non-negotiable. Quark and Garak, that means you too, remember who lets you keep your establishments. These children are part of our crew and we have a duty to help them. Besides it'll be fun!"

Sisko noticed he was getting a few sceptical looks so he quickly continued.

"You will be teaching on your own or in a pair depending on what works best. Keiko supplied me with a list of subjects. We will divide them up depending on what you're good at and what you like. "


	5. Chapter 5

The list ended up as follows...

Standard: Doctor Bashir and Garak

This subject included spoken and written Standard as well as the basic rules of how different languages work. Julian immediately volunteered himself and Garak (without consulting the Cardassian). He liked languages and during his lunches with Garak they often bickered over the finer details of Cardassian literature.

Maths: Chief O'Brien and Doctor Bashir

They were all proficient at maths especially Chief O'Brien. However he wasn't confident on teaching it, so he was joined again by Julian.

Bajoran: Major Kira

The class had to study a language other than Standard. They had chosen Bajoran as it was the one most relevant to them. As a Bajoran, Major Kira was the obvious choice for this subject.

History: Lieutenant Dax (possibly helped by Kira, Quark, O'Brien and Bashir)

The next subject was history. This mainly comprised of a history of the federation however students also learnt about the history of their own culture. Dax was assigned to this class and if needed Quark and Kira could help out with the history of their respective cultures. O'Brien and Bashir could help with ancient earth history due to their many trips to the holosuite.

Science: Lieutenant Dax (as the science officer)

Geography: Keiko (with help from Odo) Keiko already said that she would take Geography and asked Odo to help. His amazing spatial awareness and experience changing into different land forms gave him a unique perspective on the subject.

Music: Sisko

Sisko took this subject as he could play piano. He offered to share it with O'Brien and Bashir due to their beautiful rendition of "Jerusalem" at the bar. However, they respectfully declined.

Technology: Chief O'Brien (as the chief engineer)

Business Studies: Quark (helped/supervised by Odo)

Physical Education: Sisko, Bashir and O'Brien

This would comprise mainly of Baseball and Raquetball. As the holosuites were offline, baseball would be played in an empty cargo bay.

Home Economics: Sisko and Garak.

Sisko took the cooking element of this subject while Garak taught sewing.

Civics: Odo (as chief of security)

Cultural and Religious studies: Sisko (with help from Odo)

Sisko took this subject. His duties in command required him to be aware of and respect other species cultures and religions. He also had experience being involved in a religion in his role as the Emissary. Odo would contribute a neutral viewpoint, as he had never experienced his own culture.

Health education: Bashir (as the ship's doctor)

Art: Garak

As a tailor, Garak had experience with design. Also, Cardassians have a rich culture which values art. However Garak didn't like children much, so he asked Julian to help.


End file.
